A Wolf's Loyalty
by SweetSereneShadows
Summary: "Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" Midna said he had to be her servant, but was she aware of the effect that'd have on him in the state he was in? Twilight Princess told through Link's thoughts as he slowly falls in love with the imp calling herself his master.
1. Prologue: Life as Usual

Prologue

It's a really nice day today. Colin's over by the stream fishing while Rusl practices with that sword he made. The sword's really nice, lots of cool designs on it, although it looks a little weak. Even the goats are happy. I can hear one running down this way to… wait, what?

"Goat, coming through!"

Did Fado lose a goat again? Last time that happened, it ran into the woods, and we had to search all day for it before it turned up outside my house.

"Link! Watch out!" Watch out? Watch out for what? Watch out for the goat that's running right at me?

Maybe if I tried grabbing its horns, like Mayor Bo taught me, I could stop it?

"You caught 'im! Thanks, Link! I knew I could count on you!" I'm glad the goat didn't escape and hurt someone, but I wish it hadn't been coming right at me! Those goats seem to like me…

"Hey, Link? The goats seem to have taken a shine to ya. Would you mind helpin' me get them into the stable? They, uh… They won't go in." Me? Help him herd the goats? How would I do that?

"Great! Go get Epona, and meet me at the ranch, okay?" Guess I'll just have to figure it out as I go along.

"Since you're a little new to this, I'll give ya some pointers." Oh, good.

"Just chase them with Epona, and holler at 'em if they start slowing down. Got it?" That seems easy enough, sure!

"I'll leave 'em to you, then!"

Okay, chase them with Epona, and yell if they go too slow. Got it.

These are the laziest goats I've ever seen, why do they keep stopping? I'm right behind them on a horse that could easily trample them, why won't they move?

There we go, now they're moving again; although that one keeps running off to the left, better keep him in line.

Alright, got some goats inside, just a few more left. Wait, why is that goat charging at me?

Ow. My back… Why didn't you warn me that they'll charge if I yell too much?

"Oops, sorry! Forgot to mention that they'll charge ya if you holler too much. My bad!" Now you tell me…

At least Epona isn't hurt, poor girl. She got scared when the goat hit her. At least she didn't run off.

Alright, goat. You're getting in that stable, whether you like it or not. No more Mr. Nice Link-who-always-feeds-you-carrots-when-Fado-isn't-looking. Now it gets serious.

There! Three more down, just five to go! I'm starting to get the hang of this!

Come on, goats, why won't you just move? You're going so slowly, it's getting really late, and I need my rest just as much as the next guy does.

Finally! Every goat is inside the stable – wait. There's another goat over there. He better be faster than the others are.

Of course, this is the oldest one in the herd, isn't it? I swear, he's so much slower than they are, it's not even funny.

There! Now all the goats are inside. So frustrating… At least I won't have to do it again.

"Thanks, Link! It's nice to have someone help me out once in a while, you know?" Sure thing, Fado. Sure thing.

Wait, 'once in a while'? He doesn't mean…

"If it's not too much, I'd like to ask you to become my permanent ranch hand. 'Fraid I can't pay ya that much, but I might be able to pay you five or six Rupees a day. How does that sound?" Five or six Rupees a day? That's more than I have at the moment, and I do need a job…

"Great! I won't be asking you to herd them all the time, just when I can't seem to handle them, ya know? See you tomorrow, Link!"

'Tomorrow'? Is it already that late? Oh, I guess it is.

"'Night, Link! Try not to get run over by the goats this time, eh?"

Goodnight, Rusl; yes, very funny.

Ah, here we are. Home, sweet home, at last.

Not too bad of a day, really. I got a job, saved a couple lives, and got to enjoy a little bit of the nice weather we're having thus far.


	2. Chapter One: Rusl's Contemplation

Chapter One

Another cool summer twilight. Rusl seems to be in another of his more philosophical moods. He's been talking for a while about things with depth that would surprise anyone else. I've known Rusl for a while, though, so I guess I'm used to this.

"Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

This is new. He's never asked something like this…

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs."

Whose? Whose world? Who's 'they'?

"… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

Left our world? How?

Rusl must be able to tell that I'm confused. He hasn't said anything for a while.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

Never mind, he's still going.

He's quiet again. Wonder who told him these things…?

"But enough talk of sadness… I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

Another person asking me for favors? It better not be more animals that can't seem to grasp the simple concept of 'go forward a little faster'…

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow."

Oh, I see. He wants me to be his little mail boy. Didn't the mayor tell him to go?

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?"

Ah, I see. He's afraid to make the journey. I guess a big, strong goat chaser like me is a better candidate?

"You have… never been to Hyrule, right?"

No, I go there all the time. Didn't you hear me talking about my summer house there? Honestly, Rusl. One minute, you're uncontrollably spouting wisdom, the next you're asking silly questions you already know the answer to…

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village."

One would hope, with a name like 'Castle Town'…

"And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods have created."

Again, one would hope.

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

Why? I've got a nice, comfortable life here. I live in a tree, own a horse, and have a job. I mean, the job is herding goats, but at least it gets me Rupees.

"It is getting late… We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

He'll probably tell him that it's a great idea, and that it'd be a great experience for me. I swear, that man acts like he's my father or something…

Well, Epona, it looks like we'll be going on a field trip soon, eh? I guess that's exciting, though I doubt we'll have time for sightseeing like Rusl thinks. From what I've heard, Hyrule Castle is a long distance away, which means a long ride both ways. We should probably pack a lot of food, so you don't get hungry. Maybe I should buy one of those slingshots I saw Sera carrying into her store a while back, so I can defend myself from anything that might be out there?

I wonder what the gift to the royal family is, and why we're giving it. Maybe it's a birthday, or some other special occasion. Still, though, birthdays are usually a 'family and close friends only' thing, so it must not be a birthday.

Oh, we're here. And Rusl's still set on sending me in his place. Of course.

"See ya later, Link. I'll talk to the mayor now."

I'm going to bed. If I'm to be going to give a gift to the royal family, I need a lot of sleep, so I don't fall asleep on Epona. Poor girl, she's smart, but I doubt she knows the way to the castle.

Then again, neither do I.


	3. Chapter Two: Epona's Disappearance

Chapter Two

"Hey! Link! You there?"

No need to be so loud. I try to get a little more sleep, and this is what I get? Nice.

Yes, I'm here, Fado. What do you want? It better be important, since I was having a very enjoyable nap.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

Seriously? Again? Fine, but you better pay me extra this time.

"Hey, where's Epona?"

What? What do you mean, 'where's Epona'? She was there when I went to sleep, and it's not like her to wander off. Did something – or someone – steal her?

Maybe Fado's just playing around? I mean, he never seemed to be the type of guy to do that, but I know that Epona would never just walk away from where I left her.

"C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you."

Excuse me? This isn't my doing, why are you blaming it on me?

You know what, I'll deal with his insolence later, I have to find my horse. Since Fado would have seen her if she went to the rest of the village, I guess I should check the spring. Epona always did love going to the spring, so it makes sense that she might be there. Besides, there's nowhere else for her to go, since Rusl locked the gate earlier.

Of course. Ilia took Epona again. Why am I not surprised? That girl loves Epona more than life itself, I swear.

She must still want to have Epona choose her as an owner. No other reason for her to steal my horse and act like this around her.

"Oh, hi, Link."

Hello, Ilia. What do you have to say for yourself?

"I washed Epona for you!"

Right, 'washed'. You know, I was planning on doing that before we headed off to deliver the gift. I think I know how to take care of my horse.

I'm just glad Epona didn't get hurt. Poor girl would just panic and try to kick anything around her.

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one!"

No, really? I had no idea!

"Oh, but listen, Link… Could you do something for me?"

Why should I do anything for you, you just stole my horse to 'give her a bath'!

"Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?"

Strange thing to ask the owner of the horse you stole. Shouldn't you be asking me not to tell your father?

Fine. She'll still come to me, you know.

What did I tell you? She always comes to me when I play that song.

"It's such a nice melody… Epona looks happy."

Probably because she doesn't have to put up with you trying to 'give her a bath'.

"Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"

What do I look like, some kind of stunts rider? C'mon, Epona, let's go help Fado… Again.

Hm. Rusl's practicing with his sword. Wonder if Colin will grow up to be a swordsman like his father?

Ah, some of the goats are gone. Did Fado sell them? I'm not complaining, it means less of them to try to lead into the stable.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say."

And that's different from when you first employed me how?

"Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

Fine.

"Much obliged there, bud! OK, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!"

Yes, yes, I know. You can thank me later with extra Rupees.

Oh, would you look at that. They went in willingly for me. Maybe you just need a horse?

"Link, Epona… Much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."

Where're my Rupees, Fado?

"Oh…"

Yes, my Rupees. Where are they?

"But, uh, how 'bout today?"

Eh? What about today? What does today have to do with you not giving me my Rupees?

"Wanna practice with the fences?"

Seriously. Do you not remember promising to pay me extra for short-notice calls?

"Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up."

And you're going to forget my Rupees in the process, aren't you?

That was pretty fast for a guy who can't handle ten goats. Are you just being lazy to make me do all the work?

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! OK, then! Y'all ride all you want! Y'all get tired of ridin', just jump the gate an' head back into the village, OK, bud?"

You know what, fine. I'll take out my anger at you forgetting my Rupees on the jumps. Maybe there'll be things to jump over on my way to Hyrule Castle.

Epona, are you getting tired? It is late, maybe we should go back home for today. We can practice some more later. Besides, I never got to finish taking my nap, and I'm still tired myself. Fado's not going to remember my Rupees anytime soon, so we should just go home and rest.


	4. Chapter Three: Monkey Business

Chapter Three

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!"

Why are children waking me up? Is it that late?

Well, what do you want?

"Oh, Link! Didja hear?"

Depends on what you mean. If you mean 'didja hear us wake you up?', then yes, I did.

"They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

No need to shout, Talo. You're right in front of me, and I'm not deaf.

"I wonder how powerful it is… I… I need… I must try it…"

Don't make eye contact, Link. Just don't… make… eye… contact.

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parents' shop!"

Bad idea, Beth, very bad idea. Don't you remember what happened last time, with that wooden practice sword?

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

Please, Beth, think about the good of the village. Don't you dare say yes…

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something." Better yet, just don't buy one!

"But… our allowances are terrible… Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel…"

I honestly have no idea what to think about that.

"C'mon, Beth. We just want to LOOK at it a little! So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop?"

Didn't you hear her say that she can't? Are these children deaf?

"…Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families, OK?"

That's not how that works, Malo. You know that, right?

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Whoa! What is it with these children and all the shouting?

Maybe I should just… go… before they start trying to convince me to buy that slingshot for them.

Ah, hello, Hanch, how are you?

"Well hey, 'morning, Link. Got a day off from work today, m'boy?"

I sure hope so. Fado's been needing a lot of help lately.

"Not me. The wife's been hassling me… Today's the day to restock our store."

Don't let one of the kids get that slingshot. Seriously, don't.

"Look! See? Up there in that tree…"

You mean the nest? What does that have to do with your store?

"Yeah, some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down…"

Again, what does that have to do with the store?

"Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her…"

I don't think honey with bees in it will make her feel any better. Just a thought.

"Yo, Link!"

Yes, Jaggle, what do you want?

"Why don't you climb up those vines there, Link?"

I'm not a three-year-old. I know how to get up there.

"Yo! There you are!"

No, I'm here, not there. So what is it you want?

"Check this out… You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there?"

So it is.

"He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek."

He does know that he's not going to win, right?

"You don't suppose he's thinking he can catch a fish, do you?"

You laugh, but I've heard some stories about cats doing some really crazy things…

"A cat can't catch no fish!"

Yes, but a cat can catch a fish.

"Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something…"

And what might that be?

"See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff?"

I don't know, have you?

"I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know. I bet you could hop across those rocks, couldn't you?"

One: those have been growing there since I was a kid. Two: once again, I am not a child. I know how to navigate around here.

There's a good hawk. Fly right into that beehive for my own sadistic entertainment. I mean, for the good of the village. Yeah, that sounds nicer.

Hey, what's that monkey doing with Uli's baby cradle? Silly monkey, she'd have made one for you if you just asked nicely!

There we are, now to take this to Uli and retrieve my reward!

"Oh, my… Link! I have been looking for that cradle!"

I know. That's why I'm giving it back to you.

"I made it when my first child was born, and I have cherished it all these years."

It's a shame I didn't bring it over to Colin, then. That'd have been funny.

"Did you know all this somehow? Did you find it and bring it back to me on purpose?"

No, I just randomly told a hawk to fly at a monkey's face and randomly took the cradle over to you for my own entertainment.

"My thanks to you!"

For flying a hawk into a monkey's face? Or for bringing the cradle?

"That reminds me… There is something I am supposed to give you…"

There is? Is it a Rupee?

"Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

Sure. Just don't be upset if I run ahead of you.

Jeez, how slow does she have to be? I mean, I know she's got a baby on the way, but I've seen her run faster than that when she was pregnant with Colin.

"My thanks to you, Link. Yes, yes… I had nearly forgotten… I am supposed to give you this…"

What is it?

"All right… Here you go!"

Seriously? Enough with the suspense, just hand it over, whatever it is!

Ah. This must be Colin's fishing rod… The one he was making me…

"It is a little… unpolished."

Does it work?

"My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father."

I know who your son is, and I know that he made this fishing rod. The important thing I need to know and do not already know is whether or not it works.

"You can use it if you like."

Really? I thought I was just borrowing it for the time being.

Funny part of someone giving you something… You're kinda free to do with it what you want. Because well, duh… It's yours.

Time to see if it works. I just gotta pull it out of my pocket, and whoosh, there it is. Put it in the water…

Hey, it floats! And a few fish seem interested in it!

Hm, the cat seems hungry. Maybe I should catch him a fish?

Hey! You don't have to steal it! I was going to give it to you!

"Oh, my! Link! Come in!"

Didn't I already come in?

"Oh, you simply MUST hear this! My little kitty cat is so amazing!"

Yes, I think I know more about this situation than you do…

"Today, he caught a fish all by his little old self!"

No, ma'am, I caught that fish for him.

"How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius!"

Or maybe he waited for someone to catch one for him.

"Ohhh, just look… Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?"

Um… sure?

"Say, m'dear, why don't you have some too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!"

Really, you shouldn't have…

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to return the empty bottle, m'dear. You can reuse it – you know, put something else in it. Recycling is a very important thing, m'dear! I'm sure YOU'D never do anything of the sort, but kids these days toss things out like the whole world was disposable! It's criminal!"

And you're surprised by this why?

"So, what do you say, m'dear? Is there anything you want today?"

I might need this for self-defense later on, might as well get it now.

"The slingshot is 30 Rupees. Do you want to buy it, m'dear?"

Good thing I have those Rupees that I… found…

"What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing! You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it?"

Absolutely not!

"Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds."

I had no idea…

"Ah, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room!"

Couldn't you have just given it to me?

"Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

I suppose it does the job.

"Well, have a good one."

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!"

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link?"

Um, where did those targets come from?

"Preparations complete…"

Oh. I forgot: never question anything when that kid's around…

"OK, wow, this is great! Let's see how powerful that slingshot is! Hit the targets AND those scarecrows!"

"I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just shows what little boys you both still are."

Then what does that make you?

"These two will never let it go, Link. Just show them."

"Whoa! You hit it! You hit it!"

Getting a bit excited for something you claim to not be interested in, eh, Beth?

"It says in the slingshot manual to always look around while using the slingshot."

"I thought you weren't interested, Beth…"

My thoughts exactly, creepy little kid…

"Whoa! Amazing, Link!"

"Gee, you really are amazing, Link!"

"By the way, Link… Were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something here? 'Cause he did."

I know he did, and no, I wasn't expecting him to.

"Oh, yeah! That's right… What was that, anyway?!"

"I command you to tell us…"

Sheesh, no need to be so bossy. I was going to find out anyways…

Stupid spider, where'd that thing come from?

Hm, a chest. Wonder what's inside? Maybe Rupees?

Ah, it's the sword I gave him to be repaired. It feels more reassuring to have it on my back again.

"Ooh, my! Isn't that a wooden sword, Link?"

Oh no, here we go again!

"Whoa… She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec?"

Absolutely not!

"Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD!"

What good could you do against a monkey?

"C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!"

How about I show you my techniques? Is… is that a good compromise?

"YES!"

Oh boy… What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
